Un amour salvateur
by dmarti17
Summary: Se passe après les événements de Tenrojima. Lévy doit maîtriser de nouveaux pouvoirs, en plus de son isolement. Qui pourra l'aider ? Sans aucun doute, le fameux dragon slayer d'acier a.k.a. Gajeel, et son exceed Lily.


Cela faisait maintenant 1 an que l'équipe Tenrojima était revenue. Ils étaient tous égaux à eux-mêmes : Natsu et Gray se battaient sans arrêt, Lucy était toujours en retard pour payer son loyer, Erza et Wendy aimaient toujours autant les sucreries ... Seule Lévy semblait avoir changé.

Petite, en apparence douce et gentille, Lévy refusait désormais de prendre des missions avec son ancienne équipe. Petit à petit, elle se renfermait sur elle même, ne parlant presque plus à personne. Mais, ses amis ne s'en rendaient pas compte, car ils ne cessaient de s'émerveiller sur la manière dont avait changé leur monde durant leurs 7 années d'absence. Tous ses amis ? Non. Lily voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'exceed passait de plus en plus de temps avec Lévy, et il était bien le seul à qui elle parlait à cœur ouvert...

* * *

 _Un jour comme les autres à Fairy Tail_

Lévy entra dans la guilde et la traversa. Evitant les tables, mages, et autres objets non identifiés qui volaient à travers la salle, elle s'arrêta face aux missions. Elle en choisi une qui attira particulièrement son attention.

\- Mira, je pars faire cette mission, déclara Lévy

\- Tu es sure de toi ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ... Emmène au moins quelqu'un avec toi ...

\- Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail, je peux très bien me débrouiller !

D'un pas rageur, Lévy sorti de la guilde. Lily, qui avait observait la scène, s'approcha de Mira et regarda la mission que son amie avait choisi : "Capturer des mages errants (vifs ou morts). Récompense de 95 000 jewels." Peu rassuré, il se dépêcha de rejoindre Lévy.

\- Lévy, la mission que tu as choisie semble ... ne pas te correspondre, dit l'exceed à son amie

\- J'ai besoin de me défouler Lily. Si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner, et si je suis en difficulté tu pourras toujours m'aider, proposa Lévy avec un faible sourire

\- J'en serai ravi, je pars prévenir Gajeel et je te rejoins à la gare !

Lorsque Lily rentra à la guilde, il se dépêcha d'informer Gajeel. Après cela, il partit rejoindre Lévy.

Une fois installé dans le train, Lily s'installa sur les genoux de son amie et commença son interrogatoire.

\- Lévy, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien ... C'est juste que je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette ... répondit la jeune femme

\- Alors pourquoi prendre une telle mission ? Tu sais bien que ta magie n'est pas adéquate au combat ...

\- En fait, tu as tord. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés de l'île Tenro, nous nous sommes chacun entraînés de notre coté. Je suis retournée dans ma ville natale et, disons que j'ai mûri. Je suis désormais parfaitement capable de me battre et de me défendre.

\- Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé ?

\- Quelqu'un m'aurait-il écouté seulement ? Depuis notre retour, c'est comme si je n'étais rien, ou du moins une personne indésirable. Ils se sont tous regroupés, et la seule qui n'est jamais invitée c'est bien moi. Je n'en peux plus Lily ...

\- Lévy ...

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il te plait, ne parle pas de ce que tu vas voir. Je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant. Ne t'inquiète pas, le maitre est déjà au courant donc tout va bien.

Lily ne comprenait pas tout. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il ne dise rien sur ce qu'il verrait ? Pourquoi faisait-elle tant de mystères ? Cependant, il comprenait parfaitement les sentiments de son amie. Depuis leur retour, elle était exclue de chaque événement, de chaque fête, de chaque mission. Même son équipe la laissait peu à peu de coté, et au final Lévy avait refusé de faire des missions avec eux. Inquiet pour son ami, Lily ne pouvait que la réconforter et rester auprès d'elle.

Un fois arrivés à destination, la jeune mage et l'exceed partirent directement sur le lieu de la mission. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans une forêt sombre qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui. Mais, étrangement, Lévy qui avait toujours été un peu peureuse semblait sereine. Elle marcha juste qu'au centre de la forêt et s'assit près d'un arbre.

\- Lily, installes toi dans les branche de cet arbre s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle tranquillement

Obéissant, il se mit sur une branche et l'observa.

Lévy ferma les yeux, et toute la forêt devint silencieuse. Des symboles complexes apparurent sur sa peau, et une douce lumière verte émana d'elle. Lily n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! La jeune et fragile Lévy semblait devenir le centre du monde. Elle rayonnait, diffusant une tendre chaleur, et paraissait invincible. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une dureté implacable se lisait dans son regard. Tout à coup, des arbres se mirent à bouger, des animaux en tout genre vinrent la rejoindre, et il semblait que toute la nature se pliait à sa volonté. Des bruits de pas retentirent, et une trentaine d'hommes surgirent en face d'eux. Ils semblaient désorientés, et quand ils aperçurent la jeune fille, ils eurent un mauvais sourire.

\- Mais regardez ce que nous avons là, une jeune fille abandonnée en pleine forêt. Elle doit se sentir seule, et si nous la réchauffions un peu ?

Lévy semblait perdue dans ses pensées quand soudain elle tourna son visage vers eux.

\- Est-ce vous les mages errants ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien de faire ? Dans tout les cas on va s'occuper de toi comme il se doit !

\- Mauvaise réponse, dit avec un sourire Lévy

Lily n'en revenait pas. Depuis quand son amie avait tant de confiance en elle ? Émerveillé, il la regarda faire. Elle leva son bras droit, et un arbre écrasa une dizaine des hommes. Puis, elle caressa la tête d'un loup, et les animaux se lancèrent sur les hommes. Tandis que les hommes tentaient de repousser les arbres et les animaux de la forêt, Lévy écrivait des mots dans l'air. Contrairement à avant, ses mots ne se matérialisaient pas. Ils semblaient plutôt flotter et protéger la forêt et les animaux ... Soudain, un homme apparu derrière Lévy et lui attrapa les bras. Pas le moins du monde surprise, elle se laissa aller contre lui avant de sauter d'un coup. Lily était fasciné. Elle avait su tirer avantage de sa petite taille pour se dégager des bras de l'homme. Doucement, elle se tourna vers son agresseur et cria "Soufflement du dragon!". Alors là, Lily failli tomber de son perchoir. Lévy utilisait des pouvoirs de Dragon Slayer. Pourquoi ? Comment ? En à peine 10 minutes, tous les mages errants se retrouvèrent attachés et impuissants.

Lévy repris son apparence normale, c'est à dire sans lumière, chaleur, ou symboles étranges. Elle remercia les animaux et caressa l'arbre sur lequel se trouvait Lily. Regardant Lily de ses grands yeux marrons, elle lui dit qu'il pouvait revenir. Celui ci était choqué, mais il obéit docilement.

Lévy observa ses prisonniers, et des sangliers s'approchèrent d'elle.

\- Bonjour les amis. Je vous remercie encore pour votre aide. Auriez-vous la gentillesse de m'aider à traîner ces vauriens jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt s'il vous plait ?

Les sangliers la regardèrent, et comme s'ils avaient compris, ils poussèrent les "vauriens" sur le sentier. Ne sachant que faire, Lily se transforma et prit 3 des prisonniers pour les emmener à l'orée de la forêt. Pendant le trajet, il fini par craquer.

\- Lévy, que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est compliqué ...

\- Explique-moi s'il te plait.

\- Très bien. Tu te rappelles que je t'ai dit que je suis partie m'entraîner dans ma ville natale ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien en fait, j'aurais plutôt du dire dans ma "forêt natale".

\- Hein ?

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je ne me souviens pas de mon enfance. Mes souvenirs commencent à mes 6 ans. Je me trouvais dans une forêt, et les animaux jouaient avec moi. J'en aie déduit que c'est là que j'ai grandi. Seulement, un jour, j'ai vu une dizaine de dragons voler dans le ciel. Prise d'une impulsion, je suis sortie de la forêt pour les suivre, et je me suis perdue. J'ai erré longtemps, jusqu'à finalement atterrir devant Fairy Tail. Le maître m'a récupéré et c'est ainsi que j'ai rejoint la guilde.

\- Je ne savais pas ...

\- Oui, bref. Après notre retour de l'île Tenro, j'ai été attiré étrangement vers un lieu. Alors, quand nous avons décidé de nous entraîner, j'ai suivi mon instinct et je suis partie. C'est ainsi que j'ai fini dans une forêt, ma forêt. J'y ai rencontré une personne magnifique qui m'a enseigné l'art de la nature, et non ce n'était pas un dragon.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda Lily qui était fasciné par le récit de son amie

\- Tu ne voudras peut-être pas me croire, mais elle s'appelle Dame Nature.

Lily n'en revenait pas ... Il écouta Lévy lui raconter son entrainement. Elle avait appris à entrer en communion avec la nature, et elle pouvait parler avec les végétaux et les animaux. De plus, elle avait appris à se battre physiquement, et à l'écouter son entrainement n'avait pas été drôle. Mais, ce qui stupéfia l'exceed, c'est que Lévy avait également développé les pouvoirs de Dragon Slayer de la Nature. Elle ne les maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement, c'est pourquoi elle partait souvent seule en forêt pour s'exercer. Au bout d'un moment de silence, durant lequel Lily réfléchissait à toute vitesse, des gardes royaux vinrent à leur rencontre pour récupérer leur prise et leur donner la récompense.

Sur le chemin du retour, Lévy commença à pleurer doucement ...

\- Qu'y a-t-il Lévy ?

\- Je suis désolée Lily ! J'aurais du t'en parler, mais le maître m'a conseillé de ne le dire à personne... Et puis, j'avais peur de ta réaction. T'aurais pu me laisser de coté comme tous les autres...

Lévy pleurait désormais à chaude larmes, et ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter.

\- Lévy, regarde-moi

\- Non, je suis ignoble, je t'ai menti ...

\- Lévy ! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Allez, arrête de pleurer, j'ai trouvé une solution pour toi.

\- Vraiment ? Merci Lily, tu es le meilleur !

\- Bien maintenant écoute moi bien, je sais comment tu va pouvoir contrôler tes pouvoir de Dragon Slayer de la Nature.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit Lévy en étant très attentive

\- Hé bien, si le maître est d'accord, on pourrait demander à Gajeel de t'aider. Je sais que tu as des sentiments forts à son égard, mais il contrôle parfaitement ses pouvoirs. Et puis, il est bien le seul à ne pas t'éviter comme la peste, alors je suis sur qu'il acceptera !

\- Je ne sais pas Lily ... A cause de moi, il a failli mourir sur l'île de Tenro ...

\- Lévy, nous avons tous failli mourir. Et ce n'était pas ta faute !

\- Mais ...

\- Tu me fais confiance non ?

\- Oui mais ...

\- Alors on suit mon plan.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la guilde, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Tout le monde salua Lily, mais personne ne salua Lévy. Seul Gajeel s'approcha d'eux.

\- Alors cette mission crevette ? demanda-t-il

\- Tout s'est bien passé. Tiens, je te ramène Lily en un seul morceau.

\- Ghehee. Je suis sur que c'est lui qui a tout fait crevette ...

\- Ne m'appelle pas "crevette" ! Et pour tout te dire, j'ai réussi à tout gérer moi même, boite de conserve.

\- Ne m'appelle pas "boite de conserve" !

Lévy parti faire son rapport au maître, mais elle n'oublia pas de tirer la langue à Gajeel avant de disparaître. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir profondément en regardant Lily.

\- Dis moi Lily, pourquoi la crevette semble si différente ? demanda soudainement Gajeel

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ne me mens pas Lily ! Et comment a-t-elle pu gérer cette mission seule ?

\- Ecoute, dit Lily, je ne peux pas te dire certaines choses mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle a remplie cette mission seule, et je ne l'ai aidé qu'à porter les mages une fois qu'ils étaient dans les vapes.

Sur ces mots, Lily parti vers le bureau du maître, laissant son maître seul.

Gajeel était étonné. Il savait que la crevette n'était pas faible, mais de là à vaincre une bande de mages errants... Et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Lily semblait si content de lui même. Connaissant ses sentiments envers la crevette, il aurait dû lui raconter tout. Mais non. Ce satané chat n'avait pas parlé.

Soudain, le maître convoqua Gajeel. Surpris, celui ci monta le rejoindre dans son bureau. En entrant il remarqua que Lily et la crevette était assis dans le fond. La crevette ne semblait pas à l'aise, tandis que Lily arborait un sourire sinistre. Tout ceci ne lui disait rien qui vaille ...

\- Gajeel, assieds toi s'il te plait, on en a pour un moment.

Obéissant au maître, il s'assit en attendant que quelqu'un se décide à parler.

\- Tu es sure de toi Lévy ? demanda soudain le maître

\- Mais oui, elle est sure ! Dépêchez vous de le mettre au courant, comme ça on pourra partir, répondit Lily à la place de la crevette.

\- Bien. Gajeel, écoutes attentivement. Lévy a acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs, mais elle n'arrive pas encore à les maîtriser, et ce malgré mon aide. Je sais que ça va te surprendre, mais désormais elle est un ... un ...

\- C'est un Dragon Slayer de la Nature ! explosa soudainement Lily

Gajeel les regardait tous, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge. Le maître semblait ennuyé. Lily était clairement ravi. Et la crevette ... la crevette semblait se recroqueviller sur elle même. Comprenant que cette déclaration était véridique, Gajeel se leva et se mis devant la crevette pour l'observer. Celle-ci devint immédiatement rouge, comme une tomate bien mure, ce qui fit sourire Gajeel. Derrière son apparence fragile et timide, il remarqua qu'elle avait désormais des muscles secs. S'approchant un peu plus, il commença à la renifler en fermant les yeux. Oui, il sentait la différence. Elle était tellement faible qu'il n'avait pas fait attention avant. Mais aucun doute, la crevette avait une fine odeur de dragon, comme lui et les autres Dragon Slayer. Gajeel ouvrit les yeux, surpris par sa découverte. Il remarqua que son visage se trouvait à moins de deux centimètres du visage de la crevette qui n'en finissait pas de rougir ...

\- Bah ça alors, dit-il doucement. Je savais que quelque chose avait changé mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça ... Tu aurais pu me le dire crevette !

\- Le... le maître m'a ... il m'a interdit d'en parler ... chuchota-t-elle

Gajeel se tourna vers le maître. Son regard était clair : pourquoi ?

\- Hum. Etant donné l'ambiance en ce moment, j'ai préféré taire cela, dit calmement le maître

Bien évidemment, Gajeel comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Depuis leur retour, Lévy était mise à l'écart. Souvent il l'entendait pleurer le soir au bord de la rivière quand elle se croyait seule. Souvent aussi Lily rentrait de chez elle avec le pelage mouillé des larmes de la crevette. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le maître ne lui avait pas dit à lui, alors qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir laissé de coté la crevette. Finalement, voyant qu'elle semblait sur le point de pleurer, chose qu'il déteste, Gajeel se rassis et demanda simplement ce que l'on attendait de lui. Comme il s'y attendait, Lily lui demanda d'entraîner la crevette pour qu'elle contrôle ses pouvoirs...

\- Gajeel, tu pourrais devenir son professeur et l'aider à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'y arrivera pas seule ... Et puis, c'est une bonne occasion pour toi de te ra-...

\- STOP ! J'ai compris, je vais le faire. Arrête donc de faire cette tête crevette, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Heureusement que Gajeel avait stoppé cet idiot de chat. Il comprenait mieux son sourire narquois de tout à l'heure... Lily savait que Gajeel aimait Lévy, et il semblait résolu à les rapprocher.

Lévy ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait l'impression de forcer Gajeel à l'aider. En plus, elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir caché la vérité. Prenant son courage à deux mains avant de se mettre à pleurer devant tout le monde, elle se leva, remercia le maître, fit un bisou à Lily et s'excusa auprès de Gajeel. Puis, elle s'éclipsa. Elle couru à travers la guilde, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un remarque ses larmes, si quelqu'un la remarquait bien sur ...

Comme à son habitude, elle alla au bord de la rivière pour pleurer en paix. C'était un endroit agréable qui l'apaisait énormément. Elle considérait ce lieu comme une sorte de refuge inconnu de tous, hormis Lily et Gajeel. Soudain, elle senti une présence dans son dos. Mais, elle ne bougea pas, ayant reconnu Gajeel. Elle pensait qu'il se contenterait de l'observer comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait pleurer, mais il vint se mettre juste derrière elle. Lévy se pencha en arrière et leva la tête. Elle le vit, la regardant avec un regard où se mêlaient tristesse, regret, et autre chose...

Gajeel observait la crevette. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes, et ses joues en étaient striées. Cependant, pour lui elle restait magnifique. Il regrettait tellement de lui avoir fait du mal... Cet épisode avec Phantom Lord le hanterait à jamais. Mais, ce qui le blessait le plus, c'était de voir sa crevette si triste sans pouvoir l'aider... Il l'aimait tellement ... Doucement, tendrement, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Immédiatement, comme il s'y attendait, elle commença à rosir.

\- Ne pleure pas crevette ... dit d'une voix douce Gajeel

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdue. Je m'excuse... Désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, ...

Elle répétait ces phrases en se frottant contre sa main ... Gajeel ne pouvait plus le supporter. Tendrement, il prit sa crevette dans ses bras. Elle était si petite ! Elle rentrait parfaitement dans ses bras, et c'est comme si sa place avait toujours été là, contre lui. Une boule serra la gorge de Gajeel...

Lévy ne comprenait plus rien. Gajeel, le Dragon Slayer d'Acier impitoyable, se montrait doux avec elle. Quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle avait eu peur, mais maintenant elle se sentait bien. Gajeel marchait, et même si elle ne savait pas où ils allaient elle s'accrocha plus fort à lui pour ne pas qu'il la laisse. Epuisée, elle s'endormi bercée par la chaleur des bras qui la tenaient.

Gajeel regarda sa crevette. Elle était blottie contre lui, s'accrochant à son tee-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait pris sa décision : il l'emmenait chez lui. Quand il arriva, Lily le regardait.

Va chercher ses affaires s'il te plait. Elle ne restera pas une seconde de plus au dortoir de Fairy Tail. Nous allons prendre soin d'elle, et elle ne pleurera plus tous les soirs.

Pendant que Lily partait, il déposa sa crevette sur le lit. Il se doutait bien de sa réaction quand elle se réveillerait, mais peu lui importait. Il ne la laisserait plus jamais seule.

* * *

Lévy se réveilla. Elle sentait une légère brise et des rayons de soleil sur sa peau. Se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Gajeel. Un instant ... Gajeel ? Petit à petit ses souvenirs refaisaient surface. Mais, tout cela ne l'aidait pas. Pourquoi diable dormait-elle avec Gajeel ? Au lieu de s'enfuir, elle en profita pour l'observer. Il paraissait tellement calme quand il dormait ... Doucement, elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle avait toujours voulu faire ça, mais elle se doutait qu'il n'accepterait jamais. Elle s'endormi une nouvelle fois en observant celui qui faisait battre son cœur, celui qu'elle aimait, celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Gajeel ne dormait pas. Il avait très bien sentit ce qu'elle avait fait. Quand elle s'endormit, il n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi donc avait elle caressé ses cheveux ? Ne pouvant se rendormir, il se leva pour préparer un déjeuner.

\- Lévy ! Lévy ! Réveille-toi ! Allez !

Lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était la voix de Lily qu'elle entendait, Lévy se réveilla.

\- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle

\- Chez nous. Tu va rester ici le temps de ton apprentissage. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà prévenu le maitre, et tes affaires sont ici.

\- Mais ... Lily ! Je ne peux pas vivre avec vous !

\- Bien sur que si crevette, dit Gajeel en apparaissant. Et c'est même ce qui va se passer. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me plier au couvre feu du dortoir de Fairy Tail ? De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Viens manger.

Lévy se leva, et les suivit pour manger. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle était dans l'antre du dragon ! Elle observait tout son environnement avec intérêt. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, l'endroit était lumineux. Il y avait une cuisine, une salle de bain, une salle de séjour et une chambre. La cuisine était petit, simple, et un comptoir la séparait de la salle de séjour. Celle-ci était sommaire : une télévision, une étagère remplie de livres, et 2 fauteuils individuels. Soudain, Lévy se senti mal à l'aise ...

\- Euh ... Où vais-je dormir ? demanda-t-elle timidement

\- Bah dans le lit. Où tu veux dormir ? répliqua Gajeel

\- Mais ... C'est ton lit ... A-alors ... je pourrais ramener un ... duvet ... et ... dor-dormir par terre ...

\- Pas de ça ! Tu peux dormir avec moi, il n'y a aucun souci.

\- Mais ...

\- Je ne vais pas te manger hein ! Et puis, tu ne seras pas seule avec moi, il y aura aussi Lily.

Cet argument paru rassurer la jeune fille.

Bon, aujourd'hui on se repose. L'entrainement commencera demain.

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

Lévy, Gajeel et Lily se trouvait au cœur de la forêt, à coté d'une cascade. Lévy ne savait pas trop ce qui allait se passer, mais elle faisait entièrement confiance à ses compagnons.

\- Bien, maintenant montre moi ce que tu sais faire, déclara Gajeel

\- Mais ...

\- Pas de mais. Nous allons nous battre. Ne t'inquiète pas crevette, je vais me retenir, ghehee.

\- Ne m'appelle pas crevette espèce de boite de conserve !

Lévy n'aimait pas qu'il se moque de sa petite taille. Mais, au fond d'elle, elle commençait à apprécier le surnom qu'il lui avait donné.

\- Ghehee. Pour contrôler tes pouvoirs, tu dois d'abord être forte physiquement. Allez, viens !

Lévy ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle senti ses tatouages apparaître sur sa peau. Elle était prête.

Gajeel était étonné. Sur la peau délicate et claire de sa crevette, des symboles apparaissaient. Enfin, en les regardant attentivement, ce n'était pas des symboles mais des tatouages représentant des feuilles et des branches. Même si Lily l'avait prévenu, il restait tout de même choqué. Soudain Lévy bougea. Elle se lança sur lui et commença à l'attaquer. Gajeel se contenta d'esquiver, mais il devait bien l'admettre, sa crevette était forte. En ayant marre d'esquiver, il décida de contre-attaquer. Mais, sa crevette évitait un maximum de coups, et il avait du mal à la toucher. Brusquement, il réussit à l'attraper. Cependant, il fut bien surprit quand elle sauta d'un coup. Sa technique était remarquable : elle s'était laissé faire, puis avait sauté, lui donnant ainsi un grand coup dans le menton pour pouvoir lui échapper. Gajeel observa Lévy. Elle était si belle, mais pas assez encore forte pour le battre. Alors il fit pleuvoir des coups sur elle. Au bout d'un moment elle tomba et il la captura sans effort.

\- Tu as gagné Gajeel, relâche moi maintenant, dit-elle dans un souffle

Mais celui ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. La soulevant tout en l'immobilisant, il s'approcha de la rivière. Tout à coup, il la jeta dedans. Lévy émergea, l'air choqué. Soudain, avec un mauvais sourire, elle s'approcha de lui. Gajeel observait sa crevette trempée, ses habits lui collant à la peau. Obnubilé par ses pensées, il fut totalement dépourvu quand elle le saisit et le tira à l'eau.

Lévy était ravi. Oui, le dragon l'avait vaincu. Oui, il l'avait jeté à l'eau. Mais elle avait réussi à le surprendre et à le jeter à l'eau elle aussi, et vu sa tête il était surpris.

Lily observait la scène du haut d'un arbre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lévy s'était bien défendue, réussissant même à toucher Gajeel plusieurs fois. La surprise qu'il avait lui dans les yeux de celui ci le réjouissait pleinement. Malgré tout, Lévy avait fini dans l'eau. Mais, elle ne s'était pas laissé faire. Pour preuve, ils se livraient une bataille d'eau terrible, riant tout les deux comme des enfants. Au bout d'une heure, Lily se décida à intervenir.

\- Vous avez fini les enfants ? Je vous rappelle que je suis un être fragile qui a besoin d'être nourri plusieurs fois par jour. Aussi j'aimerai bien pouvoir rentrer pour déguster ...

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir. Les traîtres s'étaient ligués contre lui et l'avait attiré dans l'eau. Lily n'en revenait pas. Gajeel ne s'était pas amusé ainsi depuis longtemps ... Et Lévy semblait heureuse, ce qui était aussi une nouveauté.

Une demie heure plus tard, fatigués, tremblant, et crachotant de l'eau, ils sortirent de l'eau pour se sécher. Lévy s'allongea dans l'herbe au soleil et elle s'endormi. Gajeel la retrouva là, Lily couché à ses cotés. Avec un sourire tendre, il porta son chat et sa crevette jusque chez lui où il se fit couler un bain chaud.

Lévy s'éveilla dans l'antre du dragon, surnom qu'elle avait trouvé pour nommer la maison de Gajeel. Malgré la couverture qui la recouvrait, elle était transie de froid. Gajeel lui dit d'aller prendre un bain, et elle s'exécuta. Sous l'eau chaude, elle repensa à sa journée. Elle avait été surprise de voir l'impitoyable Dragon Slayer rire aux éclats. Il semblait irradier de joie et de bonheur, et ça c'était une véritable surprise. Elle était heureuse, car elle savait que seule elle et Lily connaissait cette facette de lui. Elle soupira. Cet entrainement allait être difficile, pour preuve elle avait mal de partout. En plus, elle allait devoir gérer ses sentiments. Si le dragon découvrait qu'elle l'aimait, il la rejetterait c'était sur. Remettant ses idées en ordre, elle sorti de la salle de bain.

Après le repas, elle parti se coucher avec Lily. Celui ci s'endormi rapidement en boule, tout contre elle. Mais, ayant mal de partout, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Quand Gajeel entra dans la chambre, il remarqua de suite que sa crevette n'allait pas bien. Serrant fort les dents, il s'approcha et la souleva.

\- Hya ! Gajeel ! Que fais-tu ? glapit-elle

\- Ghehee. Je t'installe pour te faire un massage, ça détendra tes muscles et tu pourras dormir.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il entreprit de masser son petit corps si parfait. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir, surtout depuis qu'elle lâchait de petits gémissements de plaisirs. Au bout d'un moment, il senti qu'elle s'était endormie. Il l'allongea et s'installa à coté d'elle. Lily le regardait bizarrement.

\- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir, chuchota-t-il à son exceed

\- Pourquoi te retiens-tu ?

\- Parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas, c'est sur. Et je dois l'aider. Si je fous tout en l'air maintenant, personne ne l'aidera à gérer son pouvoir...

\- Elle ne t'aime pas ? C'est ce qu'elle t'a dis ? Ou c'est ce que tu supposes ?

\- Lily, comment pourrait elle aimer celui qui la crucifié à un arbre ? Comment pourrait-elle aimer un monstre comme moi ?

Soudain, la fille en question remua, attrapa un cousin et les deux mâles l'entendirent soupirer "Gajeel ..."

Gajeel ouvrait grand ses yeux. Il n'avait pas halluciné. Sa crevette rêvait de lui. Le sourire aux lèvres il s'allongea et s'endormi.

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard ..._

Gajeel était stupéfait. Sa crevette s'améliorait à une vitesse hallucinante. D'ici une semaine, elle contrôlerait parfaitement son pouvoir. Une sorte d'équilibre s'était installé entre eux. Tous les matins, ils se préparaient puis partaient s'entraîner. Ils mangeaient dans la forêt et se détendaient à partir de 15h. La partie détente consistait surtout à jouer dans les bois, ou à se reposer dans l'herbe. Ensuite, ils rentraient chez eux, et se répartissaient les tâches. Une fois par semaine, ils partaient faire une mission, et la récompense leur permettaient de vivre tranquillement.

Un soir, alors qu'ils allaient rentrer, Lévy préféra rester encore un peu dans les bois. Gajeel trouvait ça suspect, mais Lévy semblait aller bien. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Lily s'énerva et lui dit d'aller la chercher illico presto. Alors, il fit demi tour et parti récupérer sa crevette. Mais, en s'approchant, il l'entendit pleurer. Pourquoi donc pleurait-elle ? Sachant qu'elle le repérerait bientôt, il ne se cacha pas mais s'avança et se mit derrière elle.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu crevette ? demanda-t-il

\- Pour rien, dit-elle en le regardant

\- Et ça t'arrives souvent de pleurer pour rien ?

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux hypnotisant. Gajeel ne savait pas quoi faire. Soudain, il décida de lâcher prise. Il se pencha doucement vers elle...

Lévy se sentait morose. Elle savait que son entrainement serait bientôt fini. Alors qu'ils rentraient, elle et Gajeel, dans l'antre du dragon, elle décida de se vider l'esprit et le laissa rentrer seul. Au bord de la rivière, Lévy commença doucement à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas que son entrainement se termine, elle était tellement bien ici ! Cela faisait déjà quelque temps qu'elle faisait exprès de ralentir sa progression, mais elle ne pouvait plus le faire. Elle repensa à ces quelques mois de bonheur auprès de Gajeel. Elle l'aimait tellement, mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque... Soudain, elle senti sa présence. Inutile de faire semblant, il savait surement déjà ce qu'elle faisait. Quand il se mit derrière elle, son coeur commença à battre la chamade. Après deux paroles inutiles, elle l'observa. Il fallait qu'elle profite, parce que jamais plus elle ne serait aussi proche de lui. Soudainement, il commença à se pencher vers elle ...

Gajeel n'en revenait pas ... Il embrassait sa crevette. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le gifle, ou qu'elle parte en courant, mais non, elle répondait activement à son baiser. Reprenant son souffle, il la regarda. Elle était ravissante : le souffle court, les lèvres entrouvertes, les joues rosies, les yeux écarquillés. Alors, elle fit quelque chose d'inattendu.

Lévy était choquée. Gajeel, LE Gajeel, l'avait embrassé. Et maintenant, il la regardait comme si elle était la septième merveille du monde. Elle pouvait lire sur son visage une multitude d'émotion : admiration, joie, émerveillement, possessivité, ... Jouant le tout pour le tout, Lévy l'attira à elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Brusquement, sans jamais que leurs lèvres se séparent, Gajeel la releva et la colla contre lui.

Gajeel était en train de perdre la tête. Sa crevette était contre lui, ses mains parcourant son torse. Il attrapa ses mains pour l'arrêter, ne sachant pas s'il pourrait se contenir.

\- Arrête, ou je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter ... dit-il doucement

\- S'arrêter ... Dois-je arrêter ? susurra-t-elle d'un ton sensuel

Gajeel la souleva, et Lévy noua ses jambes derrière son dos. Elle était tout contre sa verge, et Gajeel ne savait pas jusqu'à quand il pourrait se retenir...

\- La maison ... souffla-t-elle

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, il se mit à courir. Lévy ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle le léchait, mordillait, caressait ... Il allait devenir fou ! Depuis quand la crevette était si téméraire ?

Lévy avait cédé à ses pulsions. Enracinée contre Gajeel qui courait, elle faisait tout pour lui donner du plaisir. Oui, elle voulait le combler. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était lui. Lui et ses bras protecteurs. Lui et sa bouche hypnotique. Lui. Elle le voulait de tout son être. Jamais elle n'avait désiré autant quelqu'un.

Gajeel devenait fou. Il atteignit enfin la maison, et l'ouvrit brusquement. Par miracle, Lily n'était pas là. Sans se préoccuper plus que ça de son chat, il se rua dans la chambre.

\- Lévy ... Descends ... J'en peux plus ...

Sa crevette s'exécuta, mais sans pour autant cesser ses caresses démoniaques. Elle le poussa sur le lit et grimpa sur lui. Elle était magnifique, le désir suintant de tous ses pores. Elle l'embrassa farouchement, puis lui fit une multitude de baisers en descendant dans son cou, laissant derrière elle une trainée brûlante. Elle arracha tout ce qui la dérangeait : tee-shirt, pantalon, caleçon. Lévy regarda Gajeel. Jamais il ne s'était ainsi laissé faire. Avec un petit sourire elle continua son chemin de baisers plus bas, toujours plus bas ...

\- Putain ... Tu vas me tuer ...

Souriant contre sa peau, Lévy sortit sa langue et entreprit de le "tuer".

Gajeel ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Sa diablesse de crevette avait décidé de le tuer, et elle s'acharnait à la tâche. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle sensation. Il perdait pied peu à peu. Soudain, il voulu jouer lui aussi. Il voulait qu'elle se sente bien, qu'elle cesse de penser elle aussi. D'un mouvement sec, Gajeel retourna Lévy et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement, mais devint de plus en plus rude. Glissant ses mains sous son haut, il caressa sa peau doucement. Excédée, Lévy gémit, réclamant qu'il se dépêche. Gajeel comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait. Avec un sourire sournois, il attrapa ses bras et les bloqua au dessus de sa tête. Tous les deux savaient qu'elle pouvait se libérer quand elle le voulait, alors Gajeel se dépêcha. Il arracha les vêtements de Lévy, et l'observa. Elle se dandina légèrement, le regard trouble.

\- Ne bouge pas. Si tu bouge, tu seras punie.

Ne sachant pas s'il voulait qu'elle l'écoute ou pas, il commença à lécher chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Une fois arrivée à son intimité, il donna un coup de langue timide. Le gémissement que fit Lévy l'encouragea amplement, et il se concentra entièrement à sa tâche. Lévy tremblait de tout son corps et commença à attraper la tête de son amant pour le prier de se dépêcher...

\- Tu as bougé ... Tu va être punie ... Ghehee.

Il faisait très attention, l'emmenant au bord du gouffre avant de s'éloigner. Au bout de la troisième fois, ne tenant plus, Lévy retourna Gajeel et s'installa sur lui.

Elle ne dit pas un mot. Son regard suffit pour faire naître en Gajeel des sentiments merveilleux. Doucement il s'assit, et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils avaient atteint un point de non retour. Leur ardeur décuplait leurs ressentis. Gajeel se positionna au dessus de son amante et commença à se frotter contre elle. Lévy ouvra ses jambes, invitant silencieusement Gajeel à entrer. Sachant qu'elle aurait mal, il entra d'un coup, déchirant au passage son hymen. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Lévy tandis qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces la main de Gajeel. Celui ci s'arrêta, lécha ses larmes et l'embrassa tendrement, attendant qu'elle bouge d'elle même. Ce ne fut pas très long, et doucement, Lévy commença à onduler sous lui. Comprenant le message, Gajeel entreprit de longs va et viens, poussant toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Lévy poussait des gémissements de plus en plus forts, et Gajeel grognait à chaque coup de rein. Trop vite à leur gout, ils atteignirent le Nirvana. Ils crièrent ensemble, et la nuit fut dérangée par deux "Je t'aime".

Gajeel s'écroula sur le coté, attirant Lévy dans ses bras. Ils étaient tout les deux hors d'haleine, mais un sourire béat illuminait leurs visages. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, tous deux comblés.

* * *

 _Le lendemain ..._

Lévy se réveilla doucement, prenant lentement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. 1, elle était nue. 2, des bras puissants la tenaient. 3, ces bras étaient à Gajeel. D'un coup, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien crié qu'il l'aimait ? Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller et de devoir l'affronter ...

\- Tu va faire semblant de dormir pendant encore longtemps ? demanda la voix ensommeillée de Gajeel

\- Peut être bien, répondit-elle calmement

Elle senti des mains parcourir son corps, les mêmes mains qui l'avaient souvent fait fantasmer. Puis elle eu droit à des bisous sur ses épaules. Au bout d'un moment, elle fut littéralement attaquée. Se tordant dans tous les sens, elle suppliait Gajeel d'arrêter de la chatouiller. Celui ci accepta quand elle promit d'arrêter de faire semblant de dormir. Satisfait de lui même, Gajeel se recoucha. Lévy se tourna prudemment vers lui, elle avait peur de sa réaction. Tendrement, celui ci l'embrassa.

\- Bonjour crevette.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle timidement

\- Répètes moi ce que tu m'as dit hier soir

\- Non ... J'ai honte ... dit-elle en se cachant sous les draps

\- Honte ? Non. Trouve mieux comme excuse crevette.

\- Ne m'appelle pas crevette ! cria-t-elle

\- Ghehee.

\- Je t'aime ... murmura-t-elle, rouge comme une tomate

Tout sourire, Gajeel s'approcha et l'embrassa. Très vite ses mains commencèrent à la caresser. Soudain, Lévy se leva et parti. Il entendit la douche s'allumer.

Gajeel ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi sa crevette était partie d'un coup. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait rien de négatif. Hier soir avait été une soirée parfaite, et leur amour avait éclaté. Ce matin encore, tout avait été parfait, ils s'étaient dit leur amour. Soudain, il tiqua. Riant tout bas il rejoignit sa crevette sous la douche.

\- Gajeel, sors de là ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! cria-t-elle

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il voyait bien que ses épaules tremblaient, elle était bel et bien en train de pleurer. Doucement, il l'attrapa, la retourna et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Parce que je t'aime crevette.

* * *

 _Six mois plus tard ..._

Lévy trépignait d'impatience. Elle voulait à tout prix retrouver son dragon, son sauveur. Le maître l'avait envoyé faire une mission particulière et elle avait une nouvelle fois réussit. Désormais, elle était une mage de rang S, tout comme Gajeel. Ses relations avec la guilde s'étaient améliorées. Quand elle était revenue voir le maître après avoir parfaitement contrôler ses pouvoirs, tout le monde s'était excusé auprès d'elle. Même si elle les avait pardonnés, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Mais ça, elle s'en moquait. Désormais elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Gajeel, même à la guilde. Elle lisait des livres tandis qu'il mangeait des boulons, côte à côte.

En arrivant à la guilde, Lévy se rendit immédiatement dans le bureau du maître pour faire son rapport. Elle était étonnée, Gajeel ne l'attendait pas à la guilde. Elle apprit qu'il faisait une mission importante, et qu'il ne rentrerait que le lendemain.

Lévy était déçue. Elle voulait à tout prix voir son dragon pour lui annoncer une grande nouvelle. Dépitée, elle rentra chez elle, dans l'antre du dragon. Elle vivait désormais avec Lily et Gajeel, filant le parfait amour. Arrivée chez elle, elle se doucha puis partit au lit.

Gajeel était énervé. Ce vieux croulant de maître lui avait refilé une mission de dernière minute. Pourtant, il savait très bien qu'il aimait attendre sa crevette quand elle rentrait de mission. Voulant rentrer au plus vite, il se dépêcha d'effectuer sa mission. Il était censé dormir sur place, mais n'y tenant plus, il préféra rentrer chez lui.

Lily était amusé. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Gajeel et Lévy faisaient tout pour être tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre. Ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais Lily n'était pas dupe. Il était tellement heureux pour eux ! Voyant que Gajeel s'impatientait, il accéléra le rythme pour arriver au plus vite chez eux.

Quand Gajeel entra dans la maison, il se sentit de suite apaisé. Elle était là. Il prit le temps de se doucher avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il aimait la voir endormie, surtout depuis qu'elle dormait complètement nue. Cependant, un étrange sentiment ne quittait pas Gajeel. Il trouvait que sa crevette avait changé, même s'il ne savait pas en quoi. Inquiet mais heureux, il la prit dans ses bras et s'endormi.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Lévy n'était plus là. A sa place se trouvait une enveloppe. L'ouvrant délicatement il lu : "Regarde attentivement cette photo. A toi de découvrir qui c'est. Retrouves moi si tu peux !". Intrigué il regarda la photo. Qu'était-ce donc ? Soudain il comprit !

Lévy était près de la rivière, dans la forêt, se trempant les pieds en attendant son dragon. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle le senti arriver. Ah ça, pour être rapide il l'avait été ! Elle le regardait courir, encore en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille.

Gajeel courait comme un fou. Il suivait sa crevette à l'odeur. Il l'aperçut et s'arrêta, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Il marcha vers elle et tomba à genoux devant elle.

Lévy observait son dragon. A genoux devant elle, il caressait doucement son ventre. Elle sourit en découvrant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Doucement elle l'embrassa.

\- Félicitation, tu vas être papa ...


End file.
